


Special little mammals

by J_Shute



Series: The Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia [9]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interrogation, No nonsense Judy!, Police, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Shute/pseuds/J_Shute
Summary: After picking him up, the dynamic duo have to endure a brief interrogation of Duke Weaselton before sending him on his way. While this may put them down, a discussion with the two newest ZPD detectives about something they didn't know they had in common might just pull them up again.Episode six of Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia.





	Special little mammals

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Many thanks to my proof reader DancouMaryuu, both for his regular work and being essential to getting the dialogue of a certain character right in this fic.

**.**

**FFOZ S1E6 (Special little mammals)**

**.**

**.**

If you asked most of the public to picture Zootopia Police Headquarters, which housed Precinct 1 and many ZPD administrative functions, most mammals would think of the imposing stone façade of the building, and the spacious, skylit lobby behind it. In contrast, a certain subset of mammals happened to be more familiar with the rather dingier back of the building. Having to hold various mammals of criminal intent, ranging from drunks sleeping it off to convicted mammals awaiting transport to '_The Zoo'_, Precinct 1 had its own jail at the back, complete with holding cells, a cafeteria, an exercise yard and even a pair of visiting facilities, both for low security and high.

With a nod to the guard, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps made their way in, foot claws tapping on the linoleum floor. Passing various cells, each walled off by a tough Plexiglas door, Nick glanced in to see the occupants. Predator and prey, big and small, male and (albeit in a different wing) female, there was a healthy variety. Some looked on, some stared daggers, some kept on reading their books or brushing their fur with the comb that came with each cell, attached to the wall by a small chain. A few cells had multiple occupants, who might be playing cards or making a sport out of ignoring each other or even whispering to the other about what the passing coppers might be up to. Some tried to call to fellow inmates in other cells, which added to the in-cell whispers to create a rumbling base of noise, frequently cut through by shrill shouts or heckles. There were laughs and jeers and insults thrown from mammals in civilian clothes or the grey uniforms that those held for longer were put in.

The fox watched on as Judy flashed a concerned glance at a few, before turning back to her clipboard, flicking through it as she went. She was broken off though as someone knocked on one of the doors, as if trying to get their attention. Both looked up to see a very sheepish looking elk inside, still dressed in some stained civilian clothes and with only one antler.

"Excuse me…" he groaned. "Where am I?"

Judy cleared her throat, before stepping up. "Would you mind sitting down, sir?"

"I guess," he replied, as he lay back on his cot. He turned his head this way and that before turning back to the officers, his eyes widening. "Is this a prison cell?"

Crossing his arms, Nick smiled. "I'm afraid so. It looks like someone had a little too much last night."

It took him a few blinks for the reality to sink in, and for his head to drop into his hooves. "Oh fuckingballshitdrops…"

"Language please," Nick said, getting a light elbow from the bunny next to him.

"I'm afraid I don't know your case, but you were likely put here last night to sleep it off. The common room opens up in half an hour, and when it does you can ask an officer about your case. You'll likely have an interrogation booked for later today anyways."

"And if you do, then ask for a lawyer friend," Nick added. "If you feel like you made a boo-boo here, you'll feel it doubly so if you end up with community service instead of a caution."

Blinking a few times, he nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anything else?" Judy asked.

"Some aspirin, I guess."

"Sounds good, just don't overdo it," Nick added. "A drink problem is enough on your hooves without you getting wasted on the willow."

"I guess…" He said unsurely at first, but the unconvinced look on his face slowly turned into a faint smile as he got it.

"It's a real aspirain in the butt," Nick added, earning a light chuckle from the elk. With that, the pair slipped off. Passing more cells, Judy looked up and gave Nick a look.

"_What? _He appreciated that one."

"Maybe you could be a bit more civil," she advised, a hint of concern in her voice. "He's going through a lot."

Nick shrugged. "I'd of thought he'd prefer a more mammal face in an inmammal dump like this."

"Or you could keep it professional. I mean, what would you prefer if…" She began, before shutting her mouth. "Okay, that's a stupid question."

"And I guess that asking you the reverse also would be," Nick stated.

"Yup."

"Well then, I think we have a textbook case of a professional disagreement."

"An open and shut one, unless you go around asking all the inmates."

"They'd probably just have a disagreement with our profession," Nick said, getting a roll of Judy's eyes and a guttural honk from one of the nearby cells. "See, there's one of our esteemed guests on Team Wilde!" He looked over, spotting a jumpsuit clad fur seal inside, and gave a thumbs up.

"Up yours pig!" he barked.

"Pig? Where?"

The seal gave a few more laughs, before banging hard on the door as the two passed. Judy looked back at him, then up at Nick. "Isn't he the one who dragged mammals out into the sea and drowned them?"

"Short answer, yes. Long answer, don't judge me by my fans," Nick countered as the pair paused. "In any case, I think we're at our destination!" He leant forwards with a smile and knocked the door a few times. "Rise and shine Wesselton!"

Clawing the thin sheets from over his face, the eponymous mustelid stood up, a scowl on his muzzle. "It's Weaselton!"

Judy just looked at him and held out her cuffs. "Could you stand with your back to the door and present your paws. We're taking you for an interrogation."

"Really? Cuz the way I read Wilde's face, you'z got a lot more planned for me."

Nick sighed, slumping down and looking at his partner. "Curses, foiled again! I guess we'll have to limit it to just the interview."

"You'z better!"

"I mean, I don't think anyone would miss a bail hearing, a referral to rehabilitation programs, a celebratory twentieth arrest celebration..."

Duke just stomped over to the door and thrust his paws back through it. "Jus' geddit ova with!"

Judy complied, silently tightening the cuffs as Nick looked on. Looking up, he couldn't help but spot a jumpsuit clad armadillo, curled up and snivelling in the back of the cell.

"-Trying to cut off my blood flow there?"

Nick smirked as he looked back down at the weasel. "You know, I'm impressed about you reading me back there. I thought reading wasn't in your skillset."

"_Shaddap, Wilde_!"

"Manners."

"Now listen," he scowled, as Judy let him go.

"Turn around and stand still while I open the door. When I say so, proceed to Officer Wilde."

"-I read plenty! I bet you never got through every Stephen Yeen book, huh?"

"Never had the same amount of quality alone time," Nick remarked, as the door was opened. There was a shuddering squeal as it did so, making all nearby mammals flinch down, the irritated mustelid especially.

"Dammit! Do you two know how many times I've asked to get dat fixed?"

"Proceed," Judy said, as the weasel marched out. Nick pondered.

"I guess it's limited by how many times you were in here, so an awful lot…"

"-Shaddap!" the weasel huffed. "Yer almost as annoyin' as 'dat stupid hinge."

"Yikes, I better work on my game."

"AND I SAID SHADDAP!"

"And I say _no_," Nick said, as he stood by the weasel. Judy closed the door with an equally painful squeal and, together, they set off, a dangerous smirk growing on the fox's face.

"So, you're a Stephen Yeen fan?"

"Yes, so…"

"Dumb weasel walking the Green Mile!"

"I said Shuddit!"

.

.

…

By the time they got to the interview room, Duke had at least got his wish, if only for a moment. After he was cuffed to the table, the trio briefly waited until Weaselton's lawyer - a rather haggard-looking peccary - entered the room. With all in attendance, the interview began.

"Duke Weaselton," Judy began. "While you are taking a plea deal for the selling of alcohol to minors, we have an agreement that if you provide us answers to our case, we'll commute the jail term to community service. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" he hissed, glowering at them.

"As you've probably heard by now, a consignment of Night Howlers has been stolen over an unknown amount of time from a local shop, Flora and Fauna. Are you aware and familiar with the place?"

Looking up at his lawyer and waving him down, he whispered into his ear, the lawyer whispering back.

Duke recoiled, shaking his head. "You think I'm gonna trust these guys?" He turned to them and shook his head. "I'm pleadin' my Fifth."

"Shame," Nick said, shrugging. "Bye-bye community service then."

"You already served your sentence for your previous involvement there," Judy said. "You're not at risk."

"Also, being an independent country, Zootopia doesn't have 'a fifth'," Nick added smugly. "So, bit of a bummer."

There was a pause, Duke growling a little and his fists clenched as he stared daggers at them. He stayed silent as his lawyer informed him that if he really wanted to do so, he could just do the equivalent and exercise his right to remain silent, though it was best to talk.

Letting out a loud groan, he shook his head before looking forwards. "Fine then! I stole from that place for the guys who were workin' for Bellwether during the first Howler scare. I didn't know it had anythin' ta do with her or with the whole 'savage predators' thing. I was a big dumb weasel doofus, yadda yadda, laugh it up, why don't'cha?!"

"Permission to laugh it up, Officer Hopps?"

Judy looked with her no-nonsense face and nodded. "Permission granted."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA…. Look at the big dumb weasel doofus! Yadda yadda."

Duke groaned as his lawyer leant over. "From a legal perspective, you did consent to that."

"Bite me."

"And that, though it's not really my scene."

Snapping back, the weasel huffed. "I know where this is goin'." He scowled. "Here's the deal. I don't have nuthin' to do with this new scare. However, I did have these two mammals come askin' me about it. One was a whack-job fox almost as dumb looking as Wilde there, dressed in a white suit. The guy was a real nutjob - he called himself a spy and offered me 'redemption' if I helped 'im out."

"-If he was legit," Nick suddenly interrupted. He looked on at the weasel, almost curiously. "Would you accept it? Do you want redemption, Weaselton?"

Duke huffed. "I'm not some schuck like you, Wilde. I don't need that preachy stuff, I go for practical stuff. Like money! Or a bath. I… _-not-that-I-don't-shower-so-shut-your-trap-right-there-Wilde_!" He huffed, looking away. "Just I probably last had a nice one back when bunny cop was still pelleting her pants…"

"Right," Nick replied, as Judy cleared her throat.

"If we could get back on topic," said the rabbit. "There was this fox who said he was a spy, and another mammal. Could you describe this other mammal?

"Right," Duke muttered. "The other guy was an orange goat with a big beard an' long hair called Petey. He kind of asked if I'd start nabbin' Night Howler bulbs again, and I told 'im to scram, but maybe he was a reporter or somethin'. He sounded a bit like one anyway. I dunno.. Okay, that's my story! Happy now?!"

"And what about that fetching new bandage you had?" Nick asked, smiling as he heard a grumble from the weasel.

"I annoyed two big cats… -A leopard and a cougar," he said with a huff. "They were waving a dart gun around and one of their fingers slipped. We called it even after. I didn't get their names."

Judy nodded. Technically a licensing issue, but if Duke wasn't going to pursue any charges, they couldn't really follow it, given their higher priorities.

"Anything else?" Weaselton asked.

"Not really. We'll inform the judge that you were cooperative with our investigation, so you'll be spared jail time."

"Yeah, as if!"

"We are mammals of our word," Nick said, smiling as Judy walked over to uncuff the weasel.

"You're jerk-asses, the both of you," he muttered, glaring at Nick. "You 'specially."

Nick acted in mock outrage, but the weasel cut him off before he could even get a word out. "Yeah, yeah, give me that dumb joke insulting the criminal weasel. Then march me back and throw me back in the joint, and go away smilin' 'cause ya enjoyed it! You're so high an' mighty now, aren't ya?"

Nick looked on, quiet for a few seconds, before sighing. "I am," he said. "I buckled down, and I changed, and I'm trying. It's hard Duke, but I changed my life. You could do that too."

"What, so I can lord it over others like you do, huh?"

"No…"

"Forget it," Duke hissed. "You guys in blue are just bullies or psychos, 'dat's it. Comin' down to the cells whenever you want to rub it in, not listenin' to us... It's hard for us guys too, you know?"

Judy ignored him, getting behind him, ready to lead him off. "Come on."

"You know, I had to comfort my cellmate all night. He got five years, away from his family and kids, just fer pushing an' movin' some files around. An' as a transfer out, he can't even go to the contact visiting room to hug 'em goodbye. And you lot just let us sit there in boredom, lettin' it sink in, before coming down to rub it ours faces."

"Duke," Judy said, as monotone and professionally as she could. "A few arrests ago you said something about us not going after the 'real' criminals doing white collar crime."

"I…" he began, grumbling before just shutting up. They led him back to the jail entrance and let him back in to go off to breakfast, before moving along. They had a long meeting with Detectives Dave and Basil Dawson.

.

.

"Well, it is a potential lead, certainly," Basil mused, as he gestured up to his sprawling conspiracy board, maps, pictures, coloured pins and string mixing about. "Maybe I could fit it onto my masterpiece! What do you think, Dave?"

"Well, the orange and green lines are clashing, as I've said before."

"About this goat, old chap!"

"Of course, of course… -I mean, you're likely talking about a dozen orange goats called derivatives of Peter, not including those who may be off grid. Catano's busy doing a full review of the shop, so I can do a quick search later today." There was a pause, then a chuckle. "Maybe check any records for spies working here too."

"I think we can hedge our bets on that being a local crazy," Nick said, a slightly depressed tone in his voice

Judy's ears rose at it, but she turned back, planning to finish the job at paw first. "Back to our goat, Nick and I could then interview that shortlist," she said, "though it'd eat into our time looking through the jam cams."

Dave nodded. "And any clues from there?"

"None yet," she replied. "We've only filtered through one week so far."

Dave nodded. "I guess you'll be calling it quits at something like a fortnight, then."

"I… -I guess," said Judy, nodding.

The groups nodded at each other and parted ways, Judy looking around when out of earshot before turning to Nick. "Also, we have our 'other' contacts, don't we? Any response from them?"

"Nope," Nick said, shaking his head. "And you?"

Judy looked around, a little embarrassed. "Given how serious it is, I did try to contact them. However, Fru-Fru says she isn't supposed to be talking to any police for a bit… Not the first time."

Nick nodded, before shrugging. "Comes with who they are," he said, as he scratched the side of his muzzle and looked away. "Though fortunately they don't think you're an untrustworthy turn cloak or anything, rubbing it in their faces."

Judy paused and looked up at him, reaching out a paw. "What Duke said is getting to you, isn't it?"

"Kind of," he said.

Judy nodded. "I guess we're bad to them," she said, sighing. "But that's part of the job, isn't it? We can just do our jobs the absolute best we can, and try to be nice." There was a pause and a smile, before she walked up to him. "In our own ways," she said, giving him a big hug around the waist.

The fox looked like a deer stuck in headlights, stretching up, eyes wide, tail bottle-brushing and with a puckered up mouth. Recovering from the surprise though, he leant down and smiled. "I'll…" he began, pausing to close his eyes and breath in and out. "I'll try and tell you if things get bad."

"And I'll listen," Judy said, before splitting from him and making her way to the bathroom. Nick relaxed back down and brought out his phone, looking through it and smiling as he saw a message. It seemed that Ash was going on one of his father's jobs. "Good for you, Kit," he said, as he stashed the phone away.

"Good for whom?"

Pausing, Nick looked down, spotting the two mice next to him.

"I…" he began to say, before going quiet a little. After all, this was something personal to him, wasn't it? Something deep down, close, and not to mention private to the other party… What might the pair think? His throat tightened a bit, before he closed his eyes and breathed out. No, he could do this.

"It's just some news from this kit I'm friends with," he said, smiling. "I helped him out a while back, and we've been keeping in touch since." There was a pause, and Nick felt a little swelling of pride. "He kind of looks up to me as a role model."

Yeah, that felt good, didn't it? Take that dumb previous emotions!

The two mice nodded, and Dave smiled warmly. "You know, we know exactly how you feel."

"Do we?" Basil queried, standing up tall and stroking his chin in thought.

"Yes dear, we do…"

"Hmmm, not sure where or what…"

"With Olivia."

"Oh of course! Of course, Olivia," Basil replied, smiling back. "You're quite right there," he said, before looking up at Nick. "We do feel that way."

Nick looked on and smiled. "I'm guessing she's your own little mammal who you helped out, and took a shine to you after."

"Well," Basil said, smiling. "We kind of saved her father in that case, so she had good reason to take a shine to us."

"It was the first case we did together as well," Dave added, recalling it fondly before his face soured. "Also, my first near death experience… So it had its downs as well, certainly."

"Pah, just the simple hazards of the job," Basil dismissed. "First time's the hardest, after that it's a mere doddle!"

Dave looked back at him, a subdued look of concern on his face. "If you insist."

"Anyway," the detective carried on, turning back to Nick. "We carry on as family friends, and it is a splendid thing to have a little one look up to you. Getting to teach her and see her grow up."

"Well, I haven't seen much of the growing up yet," Nick countered, smiling. "But is it a nice feeling having them look up to you? It is. One-hundred percent."

"That's the spirit," Basil said, Dave nodding along. "You know, last Kitmass we even got a surprise gift from her!"

"Aaaawww…"

"Well, from her father, technically," Dave elaborated. "She'd seen this adorable little hyena plush…"

"Red and black shirt, leather coat, three snaggle teeth?" Nick asked, taking the two aback.

"H-h-how did you…?"

"My therapist has one," Nick explained.

"Well, it is quite stupendously cute, and she wanted to give us one, though there was a slight snag. They were all big enough to fit our house in it, rather than our house being big enough to fit it in it. So, they had to make one, but thankfully her father is a toymaker."

"But I deduced from the quality of the stitches and cuts that she did make most of it," Basil said proudly.

"Her father guiding her along," Nick said happily. "The news I got was sort of the same thing. Ash, the kit I was talking about, had a bit of a tough time fitting in with his family, not really meshing that well. He's not so much of a little one anymore, and I guess a lot of mammals would just shrug him off, something that hurt him. But he's a real great kit, and I'm glad I could be there to help him out."

"Splendid," Basil replied, Dave nodding. "But, while I'd love to catch up and reminisce even more, we all have leads to follow and miscreants to catch!"

Nick nodded along. "We'll carry on looking at the cams, until you hand us that shortlist. Then it's chasing up and interviewing time."

The mice nodded and headed off, leaving Nick alone and smiling. It wasn't long before Judy returned.

"Someone's looking very bushy tailed today," she said, spotting his new and improved temperament.

"Well, you know what they say," he smirked back. "Good news, good mood."

"Sounds about right," she agreed, as they headed off to their desks again. As they did so though, Nick couldn't help but notice Judy's ears begin to droop.

"Feeling okay?" Nick asked.

"Now _I'm_ stuck thinking about what Duke said," she replied. "I mean, it's not like I've given him chances. He's not like you - he doesn't want to change. He's just a dumb bad guy who doesn't care about doing petty bad things. Normally I do ignore him, but…"

"But…?"

She looked up. "Well, whatever they did to deserve, it mustn't be nice for those stuck in there."

Nick nodded along. After all, if he'd been on that other side, something which his constant due diligence had avoided, then it would certainly not be fun. He guessed that that was what Duke saw in him, someone who'd jumped the fence to the opposing team and was now rubbing it in.

"-Maybe we could do something nice for them?" she asked.

Nick paused, a cunning smile growing on his face. "You know, Ash said that he enjoys listening to music when he's bored or down. Let me ask him what songs he'd like to listen to if he was at rock bottom."

As he typed out a text, Judy looked on, smiling back. "We also happen to know a certain cheetah with a large playlist of upbeat songs."

"Playing the prisoners Gazelle?" Nick queried. "I didn't know Ms Supercop believed in cruel and unusual punishment."

"He has more than Gazelle on his phone and you know it," Judy said, ribbing him slightly.

Nick flinched. "Yup, firm believer," he said. "Though I do know about the songs. Two months ago I could swear that he was listening to a Hyena Gomez."

Judy just rolled her eyes as they approached the cheetah.

"Oh hi guys! Long time no see!"

"Well, we've been busy Spots," Nick replied, sauntering up. "Say… Do you have any non-gazelle based cheerful playlists?"

Clawhauser paused, looking at them as if they'd just asked for a pizza without cheese and tomato. "I mean, I have a Gazelle lite one that I made for my brother."

Taking over the phone, the fox and bunny scrolled through it, the former smiling. "You know, Dr Twirly-Tail's species has a habit of making mammals happy. Start off with some Jeff Binne… -But not the obvious song, that might be a bit too much of a culture shock."

"We can work up to it," Judy said, smiling as Nick's phone buzzed.

"Just play them the album," he said as he picked it up. He scanned through it and smiled. "And looky here, number four on his list, and not the obvious one."

Judy pumped her fist, before turning back to the receptionist. "Ben, I think that this will do perfectly."

"Perfectly for what?"

"Oh, you'll hear about it soon enough," Judy promised, as the pair walked away. Scanning through the song list, she smiles. "This all looks great, give them something to listen too."

"Yup," Nick agreed, "Something for…"

He trailed off though, Judy pausing and turning back to him. "Nick?"

He pointed a few ways, thinking, before shaking his head. "No. This is just proving him right, isn't it?"

Judy blinked a few times. "Is it?"

"He said we lorded it over him and didn't listen to them," Nick explained. "And whoopsie, we were about to try and play them music, our thing, and they might not even want that."

Judy's eyes widened. "You're right," she said, tapping her foot. She smiled though, and looked up to Nick. "However, I might just have a better idea."

"Oooh, a Carrot's plan," Nick said, smiling. "This'll be interesting!"

Judy smiled back. "If that was non-complementary, just note that it's very Slick inspired."

"It wasn't, and thank you," he said graciously, nodding his head and following the bunny along.

.

.

Duke grumbled in his cell. He could go out to the common room, but it was mostly empty anyway, the only thing on the TV being the news channel. He didn't feel like yard time either, and it wasn't like the library had any books that he hadn't read…

-Or could finish before he got released.

So, he stewed in his cell, grumbling at the odd silence. His cellmate sat next to him, at least not crying, but instead just sitting on his bed.

If anything the silence was worse.

"Listen, you'll be fine in the Zoo," he grumbled. "Big hard shell. A lot better than what most of us had. It'll be the min-security wing too. They even let you do the same room visitation stuff if you behave yourself."

…

The weasel grumbled again. He wasn't much of a talker, was he? Then again, maybe that was a good thing. After all, some voices could get grating, especially that of the bunny cop and her foxy toy. The simple idea of having to listen to them just a little bit more…

"Hey guys!"

Thanks a _lot_, universe…

He grumbled, pulling up his sheets and looking at the obnoxious double act in blue. This time, he just turned his head, ready to ignore them.

"Mr Novemfaix," she said, and Duke looked on as his cellmate uncurled and looked over. "We were able to arrange a late night meeting appointment for you and your family tonight, in the low security visit room." She smiled. "I checked with the guards, and hugs are allowed."

His eyes lightened up and he slid off his bunk, going to thank them. Duke guessed that he deserved the break and watched as he left, a spring in his step, to the common room or somewhere. Of course, that left those two.

"Duke," Nick began.

The weasel remained quiet.

"I know we don't really get along."

"No crap!"

"But, in the spirit of mammalian kindness, we've been taking your concerns into consideration."

He raised an eyebrow and looked up, as Judy stepped forwards. "We think we have something that you'll deeply appreciate. A real treat for you."

His heart began beating, and he had to double guess himself. There had to be some trick to this or something… Yet… Maybe, just maybe, he could hope.

He imagined himself now, slipping into a hot bath, complete with all the bubbles. He was thin, wiry and worn, and mammals talked about it loosening their muscles, didn't they?

Dammit, he actually really wanted one bad. Now that it was on his mind, it was like a fixation. No more crappy showers! He wanted a bath, more than anything!

"There's something you wanted more than anything," Nick said, "and we're happy to oblige."

Duke slipped out of his bed, a rare bit of hope springing up into his body, before Nick grabbed a can of WD-40 and oiled the top door hinge. Dropping it down, Judy caught it, doing the same to the bottom hinge before opening and closing the now silent door. Nick, to her side, showed it off with a crap eating grin on his face.

…

Duke so wanted to be angry right now…

And he was.

"You can't even listen to me the right way! I hate you guys so much!"

"But we fixed the most annoying thing in the world!" Nick defended.

"And now you are, so fix yerselves," he huffed, going back to his bed. He just wanted a bath…

At least the pair would still feel whatever guilt sent them down here and…

"Hey," another prisoner asked as he walked by, "mind doing my cell door?"

"-And mine."

"-And mine!"

"Hey! Are they oiling the cell doors!"

"I don't believe it, actual awesome cops."

Duke couldn't help but take a look, spotting the two suddenly light up as they went around, making dumb favours with each and every other prisoner inside.

He then calmly turned to his bed, put his face in his pillow, and screamed.

Hard.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN: A little oneshot catching up with a few characters. This was actually written far later than the fics around it, as looking back I felt we needed to catch up with the main crew here. The idea of Nick and the mice bonding over their 'special little mammals' was originally planned for a much later fic (whose main plot idea will involve the mice). Interestingly, some parts of this (such as the little mammals discussion) which I thought would be fertile ground for writing turned out not to be, others vice versa, and so on. Regardless, next time, we catch Dr Amy Lupuleli tackling another mammal in another institution, in something first teased in 'Different'. It was originally going to be a three shot, but after looking through I'll be splitting each chapter up into two, with biweekly updates to compensate. Like, subscribe and comment, and I'll see you all then.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, Duke had calmed down somewhat. Loathe as he was to admit it, the now-quiet door was a bonus, not that he'd get to enjoy it much, given that his court date was tomorrow. Still, better that than have to endure those two anymore.

Though thanks to them, at least his cellmate had not been crying so much, due to his sudden family visit. With that, Duke could just sit back and stew in peace

.

The fizzing of the announcement system broke him from his reverie, as did the sound of a paw beating down on a microphone, before the most annoying voice in the world came over. "Testing, testing, I think this is a pass, Fluff."

"I think it is Slick."

"How much, full marks?"

"I'd give it an A," she countered.

"An A it is then. Hello, involuntary residents of the ZPD precinct. This is Officer Wilde, about to do a lot of Jam-Cam watching while listening to a track list donated by our generous receptionist."

"Now," Hopps added. "us lot and you lot may not get along…"

"-You think?"

"But we thought we'd share some tunes with you, something that many of you were enthusiastic about during our little visit earlier today. After all, you're still mammals, and whatever your mistakes you can do stuff in the future to fix them."

Back in his cell, Duke stood up and crossed his arms. "Just shuddit, will yah?" he shouted, as they faded off and the music began. Some synth sounds grew, some wild bird calls came out along with the sound of rain, before an upbeat percussion set kicked in. Bright strings swooped and played, before the singer sung out.

"_I was standing in the jungle; I was feeling all right… Mmmmhmmm. Mmmm Hmmmm."_

"_I was wandering in the darkness in the middle of the night… Mmmmhmmm. Mmmm Hmmmm."_

Duke spat. Was this some joke? Who the heck would enjoy this kind of crap?

"_The moon began to shine I saw a clearing ahead… Mmmmhmmm. Mmmm Hmmmm."_

He turned around, only to pause as he saw his cellmate. Sitting in his bed, wearing a tiny smile, he gently swayed his head to the beat.

Duke shrugged it off. Maybe he could put up with the music.

After all, he guessed that that guy needed a pick-me-up more than he did.


End file.
